


Happy Little Song

by AshenDemonWrites (rainbhrts94)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr request, Who Knows?, is it felix?, maybe m!bylet?, per request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbhrts94/pseuds/AshenDemonWrites
Summary: I was given the promptAnnette + Singing + FluffThis is how I chose to fulfill that!





	Happy Little Song

It always started as a gentle hum, something soft to help the task at hand seem less daunting. Today’s particular duties included but were not limited to clearing the weeds from the south side of the garden, watering the plants on the eastern side near the windows, and trimming the taller shrubs just outside the doors. 

It was one of those half day tasks but that never bothered her. Before too long, that simple hum turned into a song as Annette happily pranced around the garden. Voice loud and proud as she belted a tune about protecting the fruits of your labor from wayward sheep. 

There was a brief silence as she finished the last note, giving it the extra flourish she felt it deserved before nestling falling over as a slow clap filled the space. 

Annette gasped audibly as strong hands grasped her arm, stabilizing her. 

“Careful, can I- can you sing it again.” 

And she did with a smile just for him. Always for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my Ikesen tumblr: @ikesenlemonadestandstories but I think I need a side blog lol


End file.
